


there's a chance (we could make it now)

by sinisterhand



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Balance (Podcast)
Genre: <500 Words, (...sort of), ...ish, 5+1 Things, Domesticity, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Minific, Plotless Fluff, Songfic, curtain fic (sort of), flashfic, gratuitous breakfast, really this is TINY this is a NOTHING, sappy like a fucking forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterhand/pseuds/sinisterhand
Summary: Five times Taako tried not to fall in love, and one time he didn’t.Title is from "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by the Darkness, a truly excellent song.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	there's a chance (we could make it now)

1.

Taako blinks awake as slowly as possible, peeling his face out of a puddle of drool on his pillow. He can hear quiet, melodic humming, liquid and lilting as birdsong, coming from the kitchen. Reflexively, he smiles.

2.

Kravitz is sitting at the counter, poring over some kind of blue-glowing, translucent paperwork with his reading glasses on. Taako’s traitorous heart skips a beat.

3.

Taako starts preparing his breakfast mise en place, comfortably clattering his way through the— _his_ kitchen. “Want a waffle, babe?” he asks over his shoulder.

“What’s a waffle,” Kravitz says absently, still not looking up from his papers. Right. Kravitz doesn’t know what a waffle is, because he’s been dead for centuries. Kravitz doesn’t blink when he forgets to. The feathers threaded in his hair are not accessories. The forms he’s picking at at the breakfast table are likely souls and deaths. Taako loves him so much it feels untenable. It threatens to rise in his throat and spill out his mouth, so instead he clears his throat and turns back to the ingredients.

4\. 

“I’ll take that as a 'yes, Taako, I need to try your waffles or I’ll pine away to nothing within the hour because I’ve been on Faerun for hundreds of years but apparently never spent any of those _actually_ eating,' well, cool your jets, my skeletal homie, because I was already making waffles for myself, and this one's on the house, this is Taako's treat—"

5.

He can’t stop babbling, and this is exactly the kind of stupid Taako always feared love made you, but Kravitz is smiling the softest smile, showing in the eyes, and Taako, for a second, can’t bring himself to regret anything.

+1.

Kravitz thinks the waffle is delicious. He likes syrup but not whipped cream, square more than circular, and prefers his sliced fruits on the side. Taako loves him and falls and keeps loving him, like braising heat, like millenia-simmering quasars, like someone whose dumb soft sleeping face he wants to wake up next to for the next thousand Mondays of his long, long life. Taako leans forward and drops a tiny kiss on his forehead, because he wants to and he can, and Kravitz beams.

**Author's Note:**

> AM i capable of writing things that are not 5+1? and super short? yet to be determined!! honestly this is not actually a 5+1 it is a 1 but that's the way it started and the way my brain naturally sliced it up so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> anyway i REALLY didn't want to do my homework reading so here, have a tiny little nothing (hopefully small and sweet, like a sugar cube) because i love taako and kravitz and they love each other and i just wanted to write them having a nice morning
> 
> i haven't even read this, so please don't end me too severely, but concrit is welcomed :)
> 
> someday i will write the high-concept, angsty, plotty, fridge-horror, existentialist taz fic but today. is not that day
> 
> edit 01/28/19: added some stray punctuation marks for my own peace of mind


End file.
